


First Meetings

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: First Meetings, Multi, Picnics, Spirit World, Spirits, soul connection - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28115838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Asami asks if she can finally meet Raava. Who is Korra to say no?But...she IS worried they might not get along. They are rather fiery personality-wise. Then again, that’s part of why Korra loves both of them.
Relationships: Raava/Asami Sato/Korra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Holly Poly 2020





	First Meetings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dire_quail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dire_quail/gifts).



“Korra. I have a question.”

“Hm?” Korra looked at Asami. They had settled on an interesting cliff overlooking a valley filled with aquatic spirits flitting about in the clear river. It was a perfect backdrop to their last day in the Spirit World. Korra had been lost in thought until Asami broke the silence. “Yeah? What’s up?”

“I...was hoping.” Asami reached over and grabbed Korra’s hand. “I was hoping I could meet Raava.”

“Meet...Raava?” It seemed like a basic request. Meeting someone so close to Korra when she was Korra's girlfriend? It seemed like a no-brainer. Raava was a part of Korra as surely as Korra was a part of Raava.

But...it made Korra nervous. Raava was the closest being to her. They were meant to be together. And if Raava and Asami didn’t get along? If they clashed? Korra would have to choose, and she knew it would hurt.

“Is that okay?” Asami was watching her and had likely seen Korra freeze up.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Korra bluffed. “I think it’s a great idea!”

“So, what do we do?” Asami asked as she settled against the blanket they’d laid out.

“Here. Let me…” Korra crossed her legs and began meditating. She reached into her soul, trying to feel out-

_Raava!_ Korra felt Raava brush against her. Korra’s spirit shivered at the simple touch against her. She asked _Did you want to meet Asami?_

**Asami...is our new partner in this incarnation?**

_Yes_.

**It’s been a very long time since I was asked to meet a partner like this.**

_Don’t worry. Asami is great!_ Korra assured Raava. _I want you to be more involved. You should have a life outside of watching the world like you do._

**All I want is a peaceful world.**

_I think you’ll be surprised once you meet Asami._

**...Very well. I warn you, it will feel similar to when Vaatu had destroyed me. The only reason we can do this is because we’re so far into the Spirit World. Otherwise our connection would be severed.**

_It’ll be fine._

Korra felt cold seep into her as the ever-present warmth of Raava with her spirit split. She resisted shivering as Raava pulled away and materialized in front of her. There was still a connection, but even then Korra felt bare and exposed.

“Wow…” Asami watched in wonder as Raava seemed to examine her. Asami reached out hesitantly, then paused. “This is the Avatar Spirit?”

**I am also known as Raava.**

Asami blinked at the voice that seemed to be coming from all around them. She smirked. “You made quite the entrance.”

**I will make quite the exit, too.**

Asami laughed. “You’re as feisty as Korra! I like that!”

**You humans are so curious.** Raava circled around Asami again. Then she reached out with a tentacle. She touched Asami. Asami gasped at what Korra assumed was the same warmth she felt with Raava being so close to her. **Your spirit is pure like Korra’s. No wonder that the two of you are together.**

“The _three_ of us, you mean,” Asami corrected.

**Pardon?**

“We’re all together. You and Korra are a package deal, and I have no problem with that.” Asami was giving Raava a gentle, warm smile that melted Korra’s heart. “I was hoping to get to know _you_ better, Raava, because of that. I want us, the _three_ of us, to work as a throuple.”

**What an interesting outlook.**

Korra chuckled. “So, if that’s the case, which of us do you like the most?”

“Hmmm…” Asami faked thinking. “You’re cute, Korra, but Raava is just so bright. Her glow is very attractive.”

Korra rolled her eyes as Raava flitted between them. “Yeah, I get that. But can Raava do _this_?”

Korra leaned over and kissed Asami on the lips. She licked Asami’s bottom lip as she let go, hoping to catch her girlfriend off-guard. To Korra’s surprise, Asami was looking more at Raava. Seeming to read Korra’s mind, she asked, “How do we bring Raava in on the fun?”

**Why be so primitive about it? You humans have your method of pairing. Spirits, on the other hand…**

Korra gasped as Raava reached out to both her and Asami. The warmth that always flooded her when she connected to Raava washed through her. Looking at Asami, she could tell that Asami was feeling the same thing. Raava’s warmth was so beautiful…

**I cannot do this for long.**

“O-oh, it’s fine,” Asami said. She was beginning to sweat, likely from being unfamiliar with the feeling on her spirit. Unabashedly Asami murmured, “I _really_ like this…”

“Raava’s the best,” Korra noted with a grin. Playfully she bent some fire and blew a ring at Asami. It spread out and surrounded Asami before blowing itself out. Asami grinned and, to Korra’s surprise, also bent some fire. Unlike Korra, however, Asami clearly had no idea what she was doing. She bounced the small fire between her hands before she quashed it with her hands. Snarkily, Korra asked, “Running before you walk much?”

“I’ve never bent an element before,” Asami defended. She then turned her attention to Raava. “You’re really special, you know that?”

**Just as special as Wan, and Korra, and all of the Avatars between them. I feel a connection to them that simply cannot be destroyed. Even by Vaatu.**

Asami laughed. “I love Korra too! I can’t say much for the other Avatars, though.”

Korra stared. “You...love me?”

Asami froze, then looked embarrassed. “A little too soon, I know.”

“No! No, no, it’s fine.” Korra’s stomach swirled nervously. “I, ah...it’ll take me some time to say the same.”

“There’s no rush,” Asami agreed. “I just know what I feel. I don’t want to lie to myself, or others.”

“Right…” Korra almost whined as Raava disconnected from the both of them. She circled them once more.

**I enjoy your company, Asami Sato. We will need to do this again.**

“Oh, I absolutely _insist_ we do it again,” Asami said salaciously. “Next time, we take turns.”

Korra blinked as relief flooded her. The way she said it…

**I agree. Taking turns, I would be able to do it for longer.**

“Feeling you against me, Raava…” Asami shivered. “It was so...I can’t even think of the word.”

“I’m glad you two are getting along,” Korra said, giving voice to her private relief.

**Why wouldn’t we? Any partner you pick would be a good match.**

“As flattering as that is, you can’t count on Korra always making a good decision,” Asami teased.

“Whaaat?!” Korra lightheartedly swatted at Asami. “I chose you, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you did,” Asami admitted.

**We will meet again, Asami. For now, I will retire.**

Raava’s tentacles converged on Korra. They enveloped her spirit. She breathed heavily as Raava pulled close inside her, their spirits intermingling once again.

As Korra tried to settle her breathing, Asami smirked. “So then, if that’s what a basic encounter is, what will wedding night be like?”

Korra’s mind broke slightly at the thought of the sensory overload. “It will be insane.”

“I think so too.” Asami looked out off the cliff once more. “What do you think we’ll do for our next three-way date?”

“I’ll have to think on it,” Korra said sneakily. “I’m sure you won’t be expecting it.”

“I’m sure I won’t as well.”


End file.
